One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 2
Sinbad downed gallon after gallon of rum, holding both Drew and Liana tightly against him. "Sing with me!!" He demanded as he swayed left and right. "Uhh sir. We don't have time for this." Liana said uncomfortably. "Calm down Liana. We got time. Besides it's just a rookie. He's not much." Drew clenched on Sinbad's arm gasping for air. "I give! Let me go!" Sinbad loosened his grip. "Air! My old friend! How I missed you!" "Poetry!! Drew!! Sing with me! Liana's being stubborn...." He pouted. "Hit me with the best piece of poetry you got!" "Uhh.... Okay." Drew sat back. "Umm....heroes and villains, what's the difference. Doing wrong is right with the clearance. Whether you're a pirate or marine you're at fault to witness, that the top is getting careless. Look within your heart and fight for what's right. And with this light, you could light up the dark." Sinbad sat quietly. "I expected you to spit an atomic winter verse.." - Kent stood on top of Laboon, glaring down at the marine fleet. "How dare you harm the whale!! He's my comrade!" "I'm not joining your crew." Laboon said deeply. "Dammit Laboon! Just join!" Kent pleaded. Fantasia and Rhea stared at Kent with disbelief. "There he goes again. Talking to the whale." Rhea shook her head. "Kent's a dumbass... But he's our dumbass." Fantasia nodded. Kent lunged off of Laboon and flew off towards the fleet. "Fine then! Don't join!" Jericho and Crocus rode upon Laboon towards the fleet. "This is your last chance to step back and let us handle it." Crocus glanced at Jericho with disbelief. "Are you still on this? I'm not stepping down. They hurt Laboon." "I admire you. Hopefully I'll live to become a badass old man." Jericho jumped off the whale and landed on a marine battleship surrounded by marines. "Let's get this started." Jericho charged towards the closest marine and grabbed him by his arm, flipped him and slammed him into the deck. A bullet flew past his hair, as he glanced back towards the rest. A barrage of bullets was unloaded towards Jericho as he ducked down to avoid most of them. "I'm getting slow..." Jericho murmured. He jumped up and kicked a guy down to the deck and picked up his sword. "I hope you don't mind. But I'm gonna use this." Jericho smiled and slashed his way through the mob. Jericho stood up and looked back at the fallen squad. "Well then... I feel uneasy." "You should." A gruff voice. A large round man landed behind Jericho. "You pirate trash!!" "How do you know I'm a pirate? I could be a bounty hunter, or a revolutionary. You never know." The large man slammed his hand into the deck, crushing the entire deck, forcing Jericho deeper into the ship. "I am a marine. The Commodore; Lamil!" Jericho grabbed onto the wall. "I didn't ask for your name but whatever. I like to know who's ass I'm gonna kick next." Crocus landed onto Lamil knocking him out cold. "You're behind young man. I just took down two battleships." "Oh hell no!!" - Kent sank ship after ship. Leveling the battlefield and stomping captains into their respective ships. In a swift move, Kent was knocked down deeper into a ship. "Who did that?!" "Uhhh...." An orange haired man said scared. He stood in front of a young girl. "You're Gear Lord Kent." His expression changed fierce. "Look. I have nothing to do with you. Just go!..... Before I have to beat you up." Kent chuckled a bit. "You're lying. Well about the beating me up part. What's your name?" "I have no obligation to tell you!" "I could sink this ship right now." "It's Faust. Okay. I kinda need this ship to get past reverse mountain." A marine looked down into the hole. "Captain! I found Gear Lord!! Wait... Faust? Is that you?! What're you doing here?! I thought you were dead!" "Please! Jerry! Don't tell anyone I'm here. I can't take it anymore. I have to go. I can't take the marine life anymore. It's not for me anymore." "Faust.... I gotta go report this." Kent looked back and forth between Faust and Jerry. "Jerry.. If he doesn't wanna stay he doesn't have to." "Shut up pirate!!" Jerry unloaded a clip of bullets into Kent as he stood there unaffected by the bullets. "What the hell?!" "I'm not harmed by bullets. I song know when I figured this out. But yeah..." Kent nodded and jumped through the hole and towered over Jerry. "I like your bravery. Would you join my crew?" "Fuck off!!" Jerry reloaded his gun and unloaded the bullets into Kent again. "You're even denser than I am. I just said that doesn't work." "I'll join!" Faust stuttered from below. "I'll join your crew." - Sinbad and Liana borders their ship and waves goodbye to Drew. "Later Drew! When I come back I expect mad bars!" Liana groaned and shook her head. "Sinbad. Please stop." "What? I can't be radical?" Sinbad asked as he brushed his hair back. "No one uses that word anymore!" Drew laughed. "I'll see you guys later!" Sinbad laughed as the ship pulled away. "Drew!! When we come back I wanna take you for a drink! You're a cool dude! And tell Hyperion, that when I finish my mission I'm gonna be the next Admiral! Also tell him not to lose until I get back!" Drew saluted. "I got it. I promise i won't let him lose until you return. Even then... My senior won't lose to someone like you!" Sinbad let out a hearty laugh. "I like your moxie kid!" Liana laughed and looked at Drew. "And when it's out turn to become Admirals, trust me that I'll be the one to defeat you." "I'll be waiting." Drew smiled and walked away. Sinbad looked at Liana. "I ship you two. DrewxLiana!" Liana turned away. "I'm done with you Sinbad." Drew walked away from the harbor. "Sinbad is hilarious." He chuckled under his breath. "So many big names in one area. Hyperion I wish you the best of luck." - Hyperion sat in a dark room lit only by a single window that peered into a giant colosseum like arena. Two marines stood at the center trading blows. Hyperion studied their moves. "Fake a left into a sweep kick, lung into his body and slam him down." Hyperion closed his eyes as everything unfolded. "Sometimes I forget how easily it is to predict others movements." "And Vice Admiral Harret is the winner. He's moving on to the next round. Next up." The announcer blared as a screen above the arena flashed. Revealing the next two combatants. "The Black Bird Hyperion! Versus, The Colossus John Giant!" Hyperion chuckled. "That guy? He's my opponent? Wasn't he tossed aside by WhiteBeard like a plastic bag in the wins?" Hyperion transformed into a crow and flew into the arena. "Let's get this over with." John Giant stepped into the ring and looked down to the crow. "Hyperion.i have no intention of losing." Hyperion returned to normal. "Well neither do I John. Sorry kid. But that admiral position is mine." Hyperion got into a relaxed fighting stance. "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!" The announcer blared as he rang the bell. John took the offensive and slashed downwards to Hyperion, who rolled to the side and dug his foot into the ground. "Black Wing Technique: Fallen Angel!" Hyperion flung his arm, sending a flurry of black feathers into John's face, blinding him. Hyperion jumped into the air and flew high into the sky. As John wiped the feathers from his eyes and looked around. "Where'd he go?!" John growled. He instinctively looked up and saw Hyperion as he kneed John between his eyes. John stumbled back and tried to regain his footing. Hyperion floated to a halt. "For a guy with such big feet. You lose balance very easy." "I'm not going to fall for your provocative ways Black Bird." "Fair enough. But even without me messing with your head you'll still lose." Hyperion spun around and slashed into John, knocking him on his back. Hyperion landed on the ground and rolled to his feet. "I am the victor." "And the winner is.... HYPERION!!" Hyperion turned to John. "I told you so." - Kent flung marine after marine into the ocean. "Gia Gia no Mini Gan!" Kent's arms merged together and formed a Gatling gun, unloading rounds of gear like bullets into the remaining marines. Kent looked down to Faust. "Boom. Everyone's out cold. So let's get going." Kent dropped down into the hole and glanced past Faust. "What about her? Is she coming too?" Faust looked back to the young lady. "Come on Ashlynn. We gotta go." "I don't want to be a pirate. I want to get away from the sea." She pouted. "I'm not going." Faust sighed and looked to Kent. "Don't take it personal. She just doesn't like being around new people." Faust took a knee next to Ashlynn. "Come on. It's better then being forced to do wrong. At least now we have a choice." Kent tilted his head. "I don't do wrong. I'm just fighting the marines here because they shot my new friend. What's wrong about that?" "Fighting for a whale?" Faust asked. "It's a whale, why would we shoot it?" Laboon's howl was heard through the ship, shaking it to it's very core. "They're hurting Laboon!" Kent shot off into the sky then came back down. "Don't go no where. I'll be right back." Kent flew back into the sky and flew off towards Laboon being surrounded by a few marine battleships, shooting cannon balls into him. "How dare you!! Gia Gia no TAIHO!!" Both Kent's arms turned into giant cannons and shot cannon balls into each ship, blowing them all up. "Laboon! Are you alright?!" Kent glided down and sat on Laboon's head. "You're not hurt are you?" "I'm fine Kent. Just relax. I'll be fine." Laboon stated calmly. "Alright. Just call if you need some help." Kent looked off into the distance and saw Jericho stomping a marine into the deck. "Or call on him. He's a good fighter... A brute on the battlefield but a good fighter." "I'll call Crocus." "Cool. Now if you'll excuse me. I got some people to recruits to recruit." Kent flew up and slowly flew into Laboon's face. "Are you sure you don't wanna join my crew? Please join!" "I'm a Rumbar Pirate." "And you could be in my Pirate crew. Just say yes!" "No." "Dammit! But before I leave. I'm drawing my Pirate logo on your nose!....... Wait.... What's our logo?" "I don't know. I'm a Rumb-" "I know I know. Rumbar Pirate. I get it." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters